This invention relates to a kit for playing a game or pastime, and more particularly to a game kit requiring cards from which three dimensional structures can be constructed, and spherical objects, such as marbles, which can be used to deconstruct said structures. Preferably, but not essentially, a ball retaining wall to at least partially encircle said structures may also be provided.
Packs of playing cards, comprising 52-54 rectangular planar cards, usually about 90xc3x97120 mm in size, have traditionally been used, usually by children, in addition to their conventional and intended use for card games of varying degrees of intellectual skill, for manual skill games which generally require the participants to build three dimensional structures or xe2x80x9ccard housesxe2x80x9d, which may require some considerable skill and manual dexterity to construct, and which are extremely fragile and very easy to deconstruct, often only by misplacing a single card. The present invention is an extension of these known manual skill games, requiring the use of both planar and articulated cards so as to build somewhat less fragile structures, and marbles, or other spherical objects or balls, to deconstruct the structures.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a kit for a game of skill in which a plurality of cards are used to erect deconstructable structures, and marbles or the like are used as projectiles to deconstruct the structures.
By one aspect of this invention there is provided a kit for playing a construction and deconstruction game, comprising a plurality of planar card members, and a plurality of articulated, V-shaped card members from which a structure of any selected shape may be constructed, and a plurality of spherical objects adapted to be projected against said structure so as to effect deconstruction of at least a portion thereof.